Rainbow Lightning
Rainbow Lightning (多色の稲妻 (レインボー・ライトニング), Reinbō Raitoningu lit. Multicolour Lightning) is a Caster Magicand a Subspecies Magic of Lightning Magic in which the user creates lightning with a variety of colours, with each colour having a particular effect or property. Description In order to manifest Rainbow Lightning, like Lightning Magic, the user is able to modify their eternano and magical energy into that of electrons, which she can alter the movement of, allowing them to use almost any electricity based power; controlling, generating, and absorbing electric fields; utilizing electricity, but more specifically, lightning, as a form of offense and defense. The user is able to generate these elements from their body, and manipulate them, giving them the ability to channel and manipulate electricity through their body. Lightning attacks work by electrocuting the opponents to various degrees, and there are spells that are said to be capable of completely paralyzing enemies, due to the extremely high voltage of the electricity employed in their use. However, in addition to the bog-standard lightning manipulation that any lightning-based magic is capable of; Rainbow Lightning, as the name would indicate, has special properties- namely, it has a variety of colours that the user can assign to their lightning, with each colour having a completely different effect or property. These effects and the like can range from smell to taste and feeling, plus many more options that the user can call upon- really, the only limitation is imagination. This Magic also allows the user to control other sources of lightning, giving the user an advantage over other Lightning Magic users. However, if the opponent has complete mastery over their lightning, then the user's electrokinesis would not work against the opponent's own magic. Spells/Colors * Red - 'A lightning with a very high heat allowing it to burn others or melt certain things (like a few metals and things with not extremely high melting points). It seems this one can't be absorbed by lightning slayers. * '''yellow - '''normal lightning ha! * '''Blue - '''the opposite of red lightning it freezes things upon contact. it also can't be absorbed by lightning slayers. * '''green -' green is kinda of an odd color it seems to absorb water, although this isn't in great amounts to many users confusion. this one also oddly enough is one of the colors that can be absorbed by Lightning Slayers. (even though Dragon slayer's says it smells funny). * '''White: white is kinda interesting in that it seems to be healing magic in that it heals who ever it hits. It also seems to be able to do extra damage to demons (although this has never been tested it is just a rumor). it also can be absorbed by Lightning Slayers. * '''Gray: '''A color that was made by Kage's late wife and perfected by his own son. This color's main ability is that it can do devastating damage to Lightning Slayers. It is also unable to be absorbed by slayers and when tried to be absorbed it literally will hurt the slayer, (unlike other colors that can't be absorbed if are tried too be absorbed they will do nothing to the slayer and make them cough for a seconds in disgust). Trivia * The Description was done by Perchan, i asked her to it so thank you Perchan. * All the spells and colours are my own though as i wished to create them myself.